


The New Eddventures

by Coolturtle13



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolturtle13/pseuds/Coolturtle13
Summary: Join the gang & there familys as we see the future! We'll have flashbacks to present day stuff going on!NOTE: The story will mostly be in Edd & Tord POV. I don't own Eddsworld only my OCS!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first fanfic!

As I watch my town go up in flames only two things where on my mind. My wife & my son. 

As a Red Army soldiers stood in front of me I... I couldn't do anything! I fell to my knees & just screams on the top of my lungs wondering what went wrong. We should have left when we heard news! Now I may NEVER see anyone I love ever again!

As I cried from the pain I felt I heard someone walk up. I didn't lift my head to see who it was. I didn't want to. I was probably another Red Army Soldier to finish me off. I just closed my eyes waiting my fate but then...

Then I heard HIM....

"Hello..." HE said with sadness & kindness all at the same time.

I lifted my head with tears still going down my face & a shocked expression. I haven't seen HIM in three years! Ever since what Tom calls 'The End'. He has scars now on his right side & a eye patch. I think I see a robotic arm.

He just stood there for a moment with a smile of sadness & relief.

"... Old friend..." HE said.

"... What have you done...?" I said with pain & anger. "What I've done...?" HE said confused. "What I'VE done?" HE said with a little anger in his voice. "I will finally unite the world and you ask what... WHAT I'VE DONE!" HE said no longer with a smiled.

"I WILL FINALLY MAKE PEACE IN THIS WORLD! NO MORE WAR! NO MORE HUNGER! NO MORE DEADLY DISEASES!" HE said "At what cost...?" I said going unnoticed by him "I'VE DONE EVERYTHING AND YOU ASK WHAT I'VE DONE! THIS ISN'T A GAME! THIS IS MY WORLD EDD NOT YOUR-"

"WELL IT USED TO BE!" I said with just as much anger. HE looked shocked. "YOU WERE MY FRIEND!... I..." I calm down a little bit. "... I thought you were my friend but... but you LIED to me! YOU lied to Tom, YOU lied to Matt, YOU LIED TO SO MANY PEOPLE TORD!"

".... I'm not Tord to you..." HE looked at me with a looked that could kill. "... I'm..." HE said pointing a knife at my throat applying pressure to it. "I... AM... " HE said adding more pressure. "...Red Leader..." 

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my alarm huffing & looking around to make sure I was in the real world. I hate though dreams no... memories! I wish they go away by now.

I close to my eyes to get my bearings. I looked around one more time to make sure I'm not there anymore

"... Let's get to work..." I got up turn off my alarm, did my morning routine, & got to ready. 

As I finish getting ready I put on my black overcoat & walk out of my room into the base hallway. As I walk down the hall I see some soldiers walking around getting ready for to day.

I stop in fruit of a door with green letters on the door spelled out 'Daniel's Room' with a few cat stickers here & there. I open the door slowly & see my 2 year old son still asleep. I walk slowly to his bed & sat down at the edge of his bed & put my hand on him softly.

"Daniel.." I lightly shake him. "It's time to get up little buddy..." I said with softness in my voice.

Daniel slowly open he's eyes as he sat up & stretched. He looked at me with tiredness in his eyes.

"Morning dada..." he said. I chuckled a little bit. "Good morning little buddy..." I said as I pick him up. "Let's go wake up Bubba." Walking a little slower to get to Ryan's room. As I got closer I heard a new punk rock band... what was there name again? I can't remember. Anywho I used one hand to hold Daniel & the other to open Ryan's door. As I did I see him on the drums playing along with his music. I looked at Daniel & he was started stirring a bit. I then looked at a Ryan & got a little closer. 

"Ryan." I said but he didn't hear me so I got closer. "Ryan!" He still didn't hear me. What can I do... I know! I walk over to his ear which he somehow didn't hear me.

"RYAN!!!" "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" He jump off of his drum stool & on to his floor. Daniel by know fully awake laughed. "Hahaha... very funny..." Ryan said not too amused. "Ryan... your 20 years old and have been trained basically your whole life but I'm in my 50's and somehow I STILL snack up on you and scared you." I smiled. "And I thought I lost touch!" I said playfully. 

"Come on dad! You have superpowers!" "So do you young man." "But-" "Look... I just came here to tell you to get up, get ready, and have some breakfast with me and your brother." I said. "Yeah!" Daniel said lifting his arms in the air with excitement in his eyes. 

Ryan smiled & laughed. "That sounds like a plan!" I smiled. "Then meet me-" "And me!" "and Daniel in the dining hall in 10 minutes for breakfast." I said. "Yes sir!" He smiled & I walk out with Daniel in my arms to the dining hall. With soldiers stopping to salute to me.

Another day in the Green Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I did this all on the fly! Still I hoped you guys injoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

They are many things I regret.

One of them bring a plan that made me lose a great friend of my! I... kind of punched him in the face... that was a BAD idea in my part...

Another being not telling one why I was back, taking back my room because one made he's old room to a pool. Now I don't know HOW they did that or why because we already had a pool.

And that stupid robot! If I never made that thing none of those things that happened to me and my friends would have happened!

And lastly....

When I came back a second time and......

From what the doctors tell me... he's dead but... but who would be STUPID enough to try to overthrow me!...

And there are things I don't regret.

Like.... 

How I have Tom & Matt back!.... Somehow... and Tom got married! I didn't know someone WANTED to married him but she did! And they had a kid! And Matt! He's not married... but! He did adopt three amazing kids and he's doing great! He even remembers all of us! And we're all friends again! Now THAT'S amazing!

As for me...

Well for starters I took over the world. It was hard but hey! I'm here! I may be Red Leader but it doesn't mean that I am invincible. It's just a title to be nowadays....

Next I got married and she is one of the best things to ever happen to me! She is from Japan. Her name is Mina! And she is BEAUTIFUL! She can make me laugh and smile when I have a bad day, she's always there when I need her, and she makes some of the best food in the world!

We then got a dog! We named him Loki because of a couple of reasons. One being we're both comic nerds!

Then we had kids.

And let me tell you it's not easy! Once you think you got it all figured out they throw you through a loop and make you do a double-take! I only have two and I love them with all my heart but that doesn't mean I don't look at them and think 'Kid. Don't be like me. Do the opposite of what I would do!'

Are oldest Eiji is a boy! He's 16 years old and... is a lot like me. Not a good thing in my opinion but Mina says it's just a phase. And I hope so.

Next we have a little girl! Her name is Tori! She looks just like her mother and acts like her to! She's 1 about to be 2 in a few more months. She only can say a few words and only just had her first steps a few days ago. It was the cutest thing ever!

Now that I am saying it out loud I really am a softie! BUT you can be a softie and still crash someone skull in!

And to be honest. I love my family AND my friends!

Now... there's only one person missing to picture that I have made...

Ready or not Edd............

.............. Here I come.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's good but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also! May I have so feedback it would be very much appreciated and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

"Dada?"

"Yeah little buddy?" I ask Daniel he was looking around for someone. I only knew one person he was looking for.

"Where's Bubba?" He ask still looking around. "Now that's a good question little bubby!" I said with a smile & looked around to. Where was Ryan? Me & Daniel were almost done with are food & he's still not here. "Where is Bubba?" I ask myself not knowing. Maybe he's at the Library? 

You see that became Ryan's favorite place when he was little when me & his mom told him it had books that they didn't make anymore. Mostly because the Red Army outlawed them. After we told him that he was hooked & that's where you'll most likely find him there if he's not training or with his brother.

"Done!" With that I'm out of my thoughts. I look over at Daniel to see him holding up his plate with a smile. "I see!" I said with a smile. I look at my plate to see almost half my food is done. I sighed & smiled at Daniel again. "Well..." I said as I grad are plates. "Let's get these plates clean then get you to daycare." Daniel just smiled. "Okay!" I chuckled a little bit going to put the plates where they need to be then I pick Daniel & head to the daycare.

When I got to the daycare I was greeted by Ariel. "Good morning Green! Good morning Daniel!" She said. "Good morning Ariel." I said as I put Daniel down. "Morning Ariy!" Daniel said as he ran to Ariel to give her a hug. As she pick up & hugged him back she looked at me. "Where's Ryan? Isn't supposed to be with you today?" Ariel ask. I sighed. "Yes but I think his in the library." She looked at me & laugh a little. "Then you better hurry and get him before he somehow finds a new book to read." I smile a little. "You got a point." I looked at Daniel. "I love you little buddy!" He smiled. "I love you dada!" I smiled more I started my walk to the library.

When I got to the library I see Ryan just sitting down reading a book. I walk up to him. "We have a busy day today. You should have came to eat." I said surprising him a second time today. He turn around & saw me. "I... I know dad but! I just finishing reading H. G. Wells greatest book ever!" He said smiling. He closed the book & show me the cover & finished what he was saying. "The Time Machine!"

"Your gonna have to finish it another day. We have work to do." I said. "But dad-" "Ryan... I'm not going to be here forever so I need you to understand that you have to know how to lead or else everything we have work so hard to get is over. Do you I need to say anything else?" Ryan sighed. "No sir." "Okay then. Put the book down you may finish later." I turned around. "We have so much work to do." I heard Ryan put the book down & walk next to me. "Yes sir." I turned to him. "Let's get you a apple first." He smiled at me a little. "Thanks dad." I put my arm around his solder as we walk to cafeteria to get them an apple. "Anytime kiddo." As he was looking ahead I looked at him with a smile I remember my father giving me when was just.... proud of me.

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's not much I know but hey! I'll get better!


	5. Chapter 5

Let me tell you all some of the best days of my life... & how each of them started...

"Haha... very funny Tord."

I laughed with sarcasm as my best friend Tord & me were sitting down in the living room. Tord was going to leave in a few days to make he's dream in 'The Big City'.

"I'm serious Edd!" He looked at me a little mad. "I want my first born middle name to be after you!" He said as he pointed at me. I just looked at him. "Tord..." I with a small smile. "You and I both know that if YOU had a kid it would be because you accidentally knocked a girl up." I said. "Hey!" He said. "I'm careful, and I'm responsible!" He said as he looked at me then he started laughing, then I did as well.  
"Who am I kidding!" He said still laughing. "I'll NEVER be a dad!"

"Like how Tom will never get married?" I said with a smile. "Yup!" He said. "The guy is a little too grumpy for most people plus the alcohol I don't see him getting married anytime soon." Tord said. We both laughed again. We talk for hours like how we did when we were teenagers.

"But..." I said as we both stop laughing. "What if you do become a dad... what would you name he or she?" I ask. "For a girl Tori and for a boy... I'll let his mom decide." He said. "And I cheers to that!" I said holding up a can of cola with some rum in it & Tord held up his can of beer & we cheers with smiles on our faces. "I'm going to miss this." I said with a sad smile. "Hey come on Edd." He said. "I'll be back before you know it!" "You promise?" I said. "Jeg lover!" He said in Norwegian. "When I get back it will be just like old times!" He said with a smile.

That night me & Tord talk, played videogames, watch Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell movies all five of them, & Tord & me had a little to much to drink that night & had a bad hangover then next morning. Matt & Tom laugh at me & Tord all day that day.

That was four years ago.

And right now I'm waiting for a girl but not just any girl my-so-to-be-wife. That's right! It's the big day. My wedding day! Tom & Matt are beside me, my parents are sitting down, my whole family is here! Except one... Tord... he never responded to the invitation.

I'm thrown out my thoughts when the organ began to play & I see everyone stand up.

Then I see the most beautiful thing I every seen. I don't think I want to look away. When she got up here & her father let her go & sat down the priest spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are-"

And that's how we got here at the wedding reception. We just got done cutting the cake & I'm just sitting down outside right now. Then I hear foot step. I jump up & turn around but I froze. I think I'm about to cry.

"What..." My best friend said. "I can't come say congratulations to my best friend?" Tord said as he looked at me with a smile. He's wearing a suit. Never thought I see him wear a suit. I smiled. I ran up to him & hugged him. As I let go I looked at him. "Where have you been? You missed basically the whole thing."

"Weddings are not my thing." He said. "But I did want to come and see you! And to say I'm happy for you! Who would have known you'll be the first one of us to get married." He said with a smile. "I thought it would be Matt." He said playfully with that signature smirk. "Hey asshole!" I said & playfully hit him in the arm. "I'm good at romance. You just didn't know it." I said with a little bit of a laugh.

"How about you come inside! I think we still have some cake." I grad his hand softly & was about to pull him inside until "I'm sorry old friend but I can't." He took his out of my grip. "I have to be in a meeting in few minutes." He said looking a little sad. "So you got your dream?" I ask. "Not yet but almost!" He said with a smile he looked at his wrist watch & sighed. "I have to go."

He started to walk to his car. I couldn't watch that again without saying something! "Tord wait!" I said. He stop & turn around. "Yes Edd?" He ask. "Thank you for coming." I said with a smile. "You didn't have to but you did, so thank you... old friend..." Tord looked at me with a sad smile. "Your welcome..." He said as he got in his car & drove away.

I didn't know I won't see for two more years.

It was the day Ryan was born. Layla, my wife was still in labor, I didn't know it would take ten hours! I was so nervous! I was biting my nails which was something I used to do when I was a kid. Tord help me with that, to stop biting my nails.

A guy with weird eyebrow set next to me. He had someone with him but I didn't know who they were yet because one staring is rude. They were talking in Norwegian. Tord tell me some so I understood a little of what they were talking about. From what I gather they were talking about their friend. I think he got shot?

In the corner of my peripheral vision I could see the second guy looked at me. He stared for second until I heard a voice I hadn't heard in in awhile. "Edd?" The second guy said surprise.

I looked at the guy I almost fell to the floor. "Tord?" I ask. "Edd what are you doing here?" He ask. He sound concerned. "Layla." I said. "Who's Layla?" He ask, I forgot he didn't meet her. "My wife and she's in labor right now." I said. "Oh.... Okay....." He said then he though about. "........Wait a minute.........." I looked at him. He jump up & grabbed my shoulders "YOUR HAVING A KID!!!" I laughed. "HAHAHA!!! Yes Tord. I'm having a kid!" I said with a smile as I pulled his hands off my shoulders, he then sat on the other side of me. "Is it a boy or girl?Do you have a name yet?Has it been nine months?Why didn't you tell me?Does he or she have a godparents?" He was about to ask more questions until I stop him so I can understand him. "Woh slow down Tord! One question at a time!" I said with a smile, he sighed. Then he ask he's questions again. "Is it a boy or a girl?" "A little boy." "Do you have a name?" "Ryan Tord Gold." I said he look like he was about to cry from me just saying that, then he continue. "Has it been nine months?" I laughed. "Yes." 

Then he continue with what seems like a hundred questions until he got to his last two questions. "Why didn't you tell me?" He ask sounding hurt. I sighed. "Tord... I tried telling you but you never answered your phone calls, the emails, hell you didn't even respond to letters! So yes... I tried..." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm...." he sighed. "I'm so sorry Edd. Work has not been easy but there is no excuse." He then took a deep breath. "My last question. Does he have godparents?" I smiled a little. "Yes. He does." "Who is it then?"

I laughed a little. "If you would have listen to the voicemails or read anything I sent you asshole you would have known it's you!" I laughed some more, I didn't look at him but he had some tears coming down his face. I looked up & saw. "Hey." I got up & hugged him, & he hugged me back. "Thank you..." He said. "Anytime..." "Edward Gold!" A lady said, I let go of Tord, stand up & looked at her. "Y-yes ma'am? T-that's me." I said with a nervous smile, the lady just smile & with a calm voice said "It's time." I looked a Tord one last time. He just smile & laughed. "Go meet your son!" I laughed as well. 

I looked at the lady & followed her. When we got to Layla's room she open the door & I almost didn't know what to do. Layla was there holding him, our son. I walk up to the bed & I kneeled down beside her & I saw both of them. I cried a little. "Ryan." I heard Layla say. "This is your dad." She said as she hand me him. "H-hey they kiddo." I said with a smiled & tears of joy coming down my face. "I'm so glad to meet you my little kiddo." I looked at Layla & she was smiling so much.

That was some of the best days of my life... talk to my best friend... marrying my wife... meeting my son... when Daniel was born... that's another... but....

... But....I won't see my 'best friend' for two more years &...... 'The End' happened & my 'best friend'... I found out WASN'T my 'best friend'... but I do have a few words I want to say to that.... that 'BEST FRIEND' now....

Watch out 'BEST'... 'FRIEND'..... your days.... are number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter! And please tell me what I can do better.
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> Today's Norwegian words
> 
> Jeg Lover - I promise


End file.
